


Art For A Through Line by Elayna

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: Looking to do some art for this year's virtual zine, so I started looking at fic by attendees. Elayna and I shared these fandoms for many years.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Con*Strict 2020 Virtual Zine





	Art For A Through Line by Elayna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Through Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889800) by [Elayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna). 



> Looking to do some art for this year's virtual zine, so I started looking at fic by attendees. Elayna and I shared these fandoms for many years.

[](https://www.awit.com/SianFanFic/elayna%20throughline.jpg)


End file.
